ouills_mental_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Pudis
"Reality suffers, it breaks down..." - Pudis, after hearing about futa. "HI INNERNEHT!" - Pudis, realizing he is on the internet. Bio Pudis is the preacher of the Asylum, usually the one to rally the inhabitants of the Asylum for an adventure/war. Pudis is one of the only non-human subjects in The Asylum, as he is the 15th Pacifier Unit Deimos (also called Pacifier Unit Destroyer) that was supposedly built by Russians during the Russian Revolution. Although his origins are certain, he has taken on multiple personalities and appearances after he had no purpose after the Russian Revolution. It is said that he might have been the one to lead both of the Turkish coups and intentionally had them fail to cause paranoia within Turkey and so that they'd take actions in fear and slowly ruin the country. He has apparently assumed personalities and appearances of a woman before, implying that Pudis can change his physical appearance and sound so much to a degree that he can be officially counted as a woman. His theme song is this Backstory Pudis' actual backstory isn't much known, but the appearance he used the most was the 15th Pacifier Unit Deimos during the Russian Revolution, where most of his personality came to light. He was built to be the ''Pacifier Unit Deimos as they had put every possible feature on him, including ''changing appearance on a whim, being able to locate any hostiles within the city he is in, having his own demi-god bodyguards that could easily be made or replaced and having an aura that convinced people into following him by itself. ''He was going to work as Lenin's personal bodyguard and preach about the benefits of communism while changing his appearance on a daily basis to never be followed. However, he was also given his own intelligence and thus started plotting throwing Lenin over and make Russia's doctrine Kratocracy (A government ruled by the strongest, which would fit the best Demios to be ever built). Before he could do any of it however, Lenin had already overthrown the Russian government and made Russia's doctrine Communism. Thinking that the people of U.S.S.R would start rebelling against him if he took over, Pudis and his bodyguards which referred to as his ''Glory Guard left the country to take over another one if they could. Anything between his part in the Russian Revolution and his entrance to The Asylum is a mixed bag as they are all supposed ''appearances of Pudis as he only says "You'll have to find that out yourself." whenever he is asked about them. But if they are, then this might mean that he played a major role in pretty much every revolution/coup that took place ''after ''the Russian Revolution. He was arrested and then put into the Asylum for casually shooting up multiple hospitals and restaurants. He said "they deserved it, but then again, you would not even understand why" when police asked why he did it. It is unknown how he met with his Glory Guard once again, but it is certain that The Head helped him find them back. The Return of The Machine Pudis, who at the time was a mere prototype of a machine that was supposed to be used during the Russian Revolution, led a full-fledged assault on The Head's office in order to kill him himself. To do this, he used a bunch of psychopaths he found to rush the turrets and guards outside so they could give him enough time to enter the office and decapitate The Head and rule over The Asylum. However, his plans failed when he realized that The Head had set up turrets inside his office. Although he was terribly wounded, he managed to run away and leave the Asylum thanks to the psychopaths that pledged alliance to him protecting him at all costs by just zerg rushing the guards. As memories of Pudis was slowly being forgotten, a huge machine kicked down the Asylum's front door and marched in with his demi-gods in blue armor with a hydra as their insignia and massacred nearly everyone in the asylum, leaving only the squad and some others alive. The giant robot offered them to fight alongside him in exchange for their lives. After ruling over the Asylum for another 5 months, he entered the Asylum once again after going out to "make war". However, this time he looked more weaponized than he was before and had an army like no other. As it turns out, this machine was Pudis all along. The Head had escaped the battle and re-built Pudis from ground-up to make him the greatest war machine man kind had ever seen. However, even Pudis was not 100% perfect, as he killed The Head in cold blood and started ripping off the weapons The Head had put on him. After ripping himself apart to nothing but his original prototype body, Pudis then got up and declared that Ouill was to become the leader of the Asylum and his army of super soldiers were to be kept hidden for "the end times". Roles in major events Pudis was by Ouill's side for most of the asylum revolt, proving his valiance and courage to him. He served as both a good human shield and battering ram throughout, breaking through the security and barricades to the Head's room. However, before they could kill him, the Head managed to incapacitate most of the Dwellers, leaving only Pudis standing. As he took on the Head, he started running incredibly fast on his eight legs, carrying Pudis with him. Though Pudis tried his best to get of him, he could not. Pudis was taken with the Head to his new hideout, where he would plan his next attack on the asylum. Pudis was the first one to accept and doubt Crimson, as his motives and actions appeared disturbing and not trustable to Pudis. Despite his concerns, he allowed Crimson to live in the Asylum like he was a familiar face. When Crimson started threatening and annoying others, Pudis was the first one to take a stand against him. He was either going to make him comply, or he was going to make him leave. After Crimson threatened and annoyed Llux, Pudis and Breadsticks for far too long, they decided to stop listening to his nonsense and left The Asylum to settle on a abandoned factory they named ''Pudis' Basement ''until they could either convince Ouill to ditch Crimson or force Crimson into leaving. When Gok The Sock and Cloaker told them that Crimson found out about Pudis' Glory Guard and was using them to wreak havoc on The Asylum, Pudis and his friends had no choice but to attack The Asylum head-on. After having to cut through most of his Glory Guard to reach Crimson, Crimson revealed that he was in fact a male and jumped off the window to never be seen again. Position in the group Pudis is the preacher of the asylum, rallying the dwellers for war when needed. He is valued heavily as the level-headed, smart leader of the group when Ouill isn't around but still keeps a good leading role when he is. It is now common knowledge among the Asylum Dwellers that messing with him can result in dire consequences. Warmaster Pudis of The Turkish Empire ''"I am escaping to the one place that hasn't been corrupted by never learning Turks...SPACE!" - "Prime Minister" Pudis It is explained in his Asylum files that Pudis at one time was elected as the new Prime Minister of Turkey, which gave him a massive ego boost. Despite him being a very new politician, he managed to rig the election to end up in his favor. However, unlike most elections, there was no riot when Pudis was elected. The first thing Pudis did when he was elected was to re-name his title from "Prime Minister" to "Warmaster" and turn rig votes to turn Turkey into a dictatorship. Again, no riot. Pudis then started murdering "the weak" and thus leaving only the necessary amount of "peasants" (janitors, gardeners, etc ) and the "lords" (doctors, engineers, soldiers, generals, etc) to live in Turkey. If a child was to fail at university or high school, he would be executed. This system was depending on the parents of the child; If the child's parents were "peasants", he was not allowed to fail at high school, if the child's parents were "lords", he was not allowed to fail at university. Pudis also increased the failure score in schools to less than 50, meaning that if a child's grades overall divided by the number of lessons was less than 50, the child would have failed that year and would be treated far worse next year. Even with him killing millions with a single order, no riots happened. Pudis then decided that he would change the army to "be fitting for the glory of the Turkish Empire", directly confirming that he is now an actual Warmaster rather than a Prime Minister named Warmaster. He got rid of nearly every "weak" troop armor and only gave said types of armor to people riding vehicles, ships, flyers or walkers. Pudis also improved Turkey's army tremendously, Pudis personally crafted the first Turkish walkers in history; Deathlord, Deathlord Executioner and The Star. After ordering said walkers to be built in huge numbers and buying the materials needed, Pudis proceeded to arm his soldiers and vehicles to the teeth. He built a new pattern of German Panzer IV tank that had three main guns with machineguns attached to them that would be controlled by three people total. He replaced the weak troop armor he got rid of with highly advanced power armor and gave every single troop either a rapid firing weapon, a grenade launcher, a rocket launcher or a sniper rifle. After that, he proceeded to make war against Japan with the idea "no filthy weak human army in the world was going to look better compared to his". But then proceeded to let Japan attack Turkey and never fight back. As it turns out, from his election to making war against Japan, Pudis was planning to destroy Turkey as he thought of it's people as "never learning piles of garbage". As Japan started entering Turkey's borders, Pudis announced that he will be taking himself and his entire army to space in order to not get caught. After most of Turkey was taken over, an unknown power managed to push Japan back and sign a peace treaty with them. And surprisingly, this war was never aired on any channel ever. Although Pudis later on tried to erase all evidence that all of this happened, there are still people both in Turkey and in Japan that still know about the war. However, Pudis has told about this war under a disguise when he was caught by the cops and has proven specific things/gave them new info: - Pudis had allied with a group of nations he refuses to list in order to bring down Turkey so they could all share the land, hence no country actually airing this war on television. Japan was, in fact, one of the allies. - The reason no TURKISH channel had aired the war was because Pudis also had bribed Turkish channels to "shut the fuck up and let daddy pull his strings". Turkey simply thought of Pudis as a genius that was making Turkey advance at an amazing speed. - The vehicles, walkers and power armor Pudis made was all added to Glory Guard's arsenal afterwards. - The power armor Pudis made was actually Demolisher-pattern Power Armor that was usable by humans, he later re-purposed it's material for his actual troops. - The human troops he took with him either died of old age or went missing. - Pudis actually never went to space with his troops, he simply ran away to "fortress" underwater. - Pudis did not hold a grudge against Turks, they were simply "in his way". - Pudis planned Erdoğan to be elected after he left. Trivia * His appearance is based on that of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl from Warhammer 40,000. * Similar to Belisarius Cawl, nearly all of his body is actually metal. * He has no face, but rather a bit of black painted metal made to look like a face. * He made up his name and thus his name has no actual origin. * His previous appearances were usually based on Warhammer 40k, for example: He appeared as a red Ahzek Ahriman during the 1980 Turkish coup d'état and the time he somehow appeared as Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter during the 2016 Turkish coup d'état which is interesting as he only appears as characters who have their faces covered at all times. * He banned religion during the time he ruled over the Asylum as he thought that religion would ruin The Asylum and later the humanity as a whole, but was the first to rise up to the rank of preacher in The Asylum which makes him an atheist preacher. * He has never referred to anyone with their original name, only referring to them as what he thinks they are. For example, he calls Wafflefive "Masked Crook" and calls Llux "The Little Girl Cultist". Gallery local heretic.jpg|Pudis promo gm_pose_rooms0053.jpg|Pudis' mugshot.